Cuida lo que deseas
by Joy Hamato
Summary: (Adaptacion del libro "Coroline" de Neil Gaiman) Durante una tarde aburrida, Rafael termina por encontrar una puerta diminuta escondida cerca de la sala de la guarida. Cuando entra, toda su vida parece ser perfecta; La familia, los amigos y el entorno. Despues de tres noches ahi , tendra que decidir entre quedarse con su perfecta nueva familia o luchar por mantener la que tiene.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos de ff! Como están el día de hoy? Aquí Joy con un nuevo fic!**

 **Bueno, después de ver algunas imágenes de instagram (o como se escriba) y Deviantart con este AU, me dije que no era una mala idea, así que aquí estoy XD**

 **Si no te has visto la película de "Coroline y la puerta secreta" (o "Los mundos de Coroline" que creo que así es en España) ¡Te me vas pero a la de ya, cosa del diablo! Nah, no es cierto. Aunque recomiendo ver primero la película, la puedes encontrar facilmente en internet.**

 **Como sea, espero que les guste esta loca idea :D**

 **O-O-O**

 ** _El mundo no es una maquina de conceder deseos._**

 ** _John Green_**

 **O-O-O**

 _Después de tanto tiempo, al fin he podido encontrar a alguien. Me moria de hambre. La ultima comida que he tenido a sido desde treinta y cinco años. Un tiempo considerable en mi condición. ¿Quien diría que un niño terminaría viviendo en las alcantarillas? Tendre que analizarlo demasiado para obtener el resultado deseado pero eso no es ningun obstáculo para mi. Soy el mejor en esto. Así que, listo o no, allá voy Rafael Hamato…_

Unos pasos se comenzaban a escuchar en la alcantarilla. Opacaban el sonido de las gotas de agua sucia cayendo al metal y el de las ratas moviéndose entre la basura.

El portador de esos pasos, no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Rafael, quien había salido de su guarida en busca de algo interesante que hacer. Como por ejemplo, buscar el pozo ese que Casey le había dicho la semana pasada durante un paseo por las alcantarillas.

Mientras caminaba, encontró una varita de árbol enredada entre algunos tubos. La tomo y se comenzó a guiar por ella. Decian que se podía rastrear el agua fácilmente con eso.

Ningún sonido, mas que el de sus pies sonando con los charcos, se escuchaba. De vez en cuando, sonaba un movimiento entre algunas enredaderas pero Rafael se dignaba a ignorarlas. Finalmente, llego a un punto donde comenzó a cansarse y decidió comenzar a buscar ahí.

Quizás su forma de ubicarse no era la mejor, pues estaba en medio de todo y no veia ningun pozo. Por un segundo, pensó que Casey le había mentido, pero entonces recordó la varita que tenia en la mano. Se puso de pie y dirigiéndola por todo el lugar como si buscara señal para el celular.

—Oh varita de Sauri, varita de Sauri...—decia, bajo la mirada de alguien a lo lejos—¡Muestrame, el pozo!

Entonces, un pitido retumbo por todo el lugar. Un sujeto con mascara y una bicicleta fueron los que ocasionaron que a Rafa le entrara un ataque de pánico cuando se acercaron a el. Tomo uno de los sais que estaban en su cinturón y cuando el tipo estaba cerca de el, le dio en la cara.

—¡Agh!—se quejo el desconocido, cayendo de su bici.

Rafael corrió hacia el, listo para clavarle el sai en el cuerpo, cuando le quito la mascara y descubrió que era su amigo Casey. A pesar de que había recibido un golpe, se veía feliz por la broma que le había hecho a su amigo.

—¡Tonto! Me asustaste.—dijo Rafael enojado, devolviendo el sai a su lugar.

—Vaya, ¿Qué haces con esta rama?—pregunto Casey, ignorando a su amigo y quitándole el objeto de su mano—.Eres raro. Sabes, había oído del rastreo de agua pero, no suena muy lógico.—comenzó a analizar la rama—.Hablo de que esto es solo una rama

—¡Es una varita de Sauri!—reclamo el mutante, quitándole la rama de un manotazo y pegándole en la cabeza con ella. Entonces, vio que a lado de Casey, se encontraba Klunk, el gato que Mikey se había encontrado en las alcantarillas hacia unos días—.Y sabes que no me gusta ser perseguido ni por mis amigos locos, ni los gatos locos de mi hermano que también esta loco.

—No fue mi idea traerlo.-respondió Casey—El me siguió desde que te vi salir de la alcantarilla. Casi después de ti salió Klunk. Parecia que no quería que hicieras alguna estupidez.

—Ya.—interrumpio el ojiverde—.¿Dónde esta el dichoso pozo que dijiste?

—Si pisas con fuerza ¡caerás en el!—exclamo el humano con falso temor. Rafael brinco fuera del circulo, donde no se había dado cuenta que estaba y Casey tomo un tubo para abrir el pozo. Mantenia una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios por las reacciones de su amigo.

—Es profundo.-comento mientras lo abria—.Si estas en el fondo y vez desde arriba, veras un puntito de luz.

—Ja. Ojala y pudiera lanzarte.—bromeo Rafa viendo desde el borde con cuidado, y tomando la varita de Sauri del piso.

—Bueno,—el humano cerro con la tapa de madera y se levanto montándose en la bici—.si solo quería eso, me voy. Pero, yo que tu usaría mis guantes.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto el mutante, jugando con la varita, como un niño pequeño.

—Si mi memoria no me falla, Donatello dijo que eso era venenoso.

—¡Agh!-la soltó y se limpio en el plaston, algo histerico. Casey se rio un poco y se subió a su bicicleta para desaparecer entre las sombras.

Rafael, cuando vio que su amigo se había ido, le hizo alguna seña vulgar con el dedo, pues ya se había burlado demasiado de el todo ese tiempo. Luego, miro al gato que estaba a lado de el.

¿Cómo Klunk lo había seguido hasta ahí? Seguramente Mikey se había quedado dormido y el mugre gato salió corriendo de la alcantarilla a la primera oportunidad que vio.

Desde el primer momento que lo vio, no le cayo nada bien. Sin embargo, Mikey había llorado, suplicado e hizo circo, maroma y teatro para que no sacaran al gato que posteriormente nombre Klunk (el nombre mas tonto para un gato)

—¡Por favor sensei!—suplico el menor—.¡Kitty se siente muy sola y ocupa un amigo!

Y por supuesto, Splinter le permitió quedárselo (y el pide quedarse con dos tortugas y todo el mundo perdia la cabeza) En el fondo, le hubiera gustado que intentara comerse a su sensei y tuviera una chance para echarlo a la calle.

Lo volteo a mirar a sus ojos verdes. Gruño y gato le mostro sus dientes.

Ese tipo no le caia bien.

Que importa si es un gato…

O-O-O

—Casi me caigo en un pozo ayer Leo…—dijo Rafa después de un silencio prolongado en la sala.

—Aja…—lo ignoro Leo, viendo la tele.

—Casi muero ahí…—dramatizo. Pero Leo seguía sin hacerle caso.

—Excelente.

Rafa frunció el ceño por la indiferencia de su hermano. El estúpido programa de ¨Heroes Espaciales¨ tenia pegado a Leonardo a la TV cual sanguijuela y no había forma que le hiciera caso. Menos si se trataba de un episodio de estreno como en esa ocasión. Suspiro y levantándose dijo:

—Bueno, creo que saldré a dar un paseo por ahí.

De inmediato, el mayor giro la cabeza y le regaño diciendo:

—No Rafael. Splinter no te dejara, es de día y aunque llueva, te dira que no.

—Vamos, que solo es lluvia.—replico el de ojos verdes. Parecia que solo le hacia caso si iba a hacer algo que desafiara su autoridad como líder.

—Pero te pueden ver.

—Pero todos están en sus casas.

—Pero hay ventanas.

—Pero hay cortinas.

—Pero…—suspiro pesadamente—no discutiré contigo. Haz algo de provecho en lugar de estar ahí sentado como rana.

Rafael recordó ese día cuando Mordida de Araña los confundió con Ranas Kun Fu y algo le dijo que su hermano solo le llamo así para molestarlo con eso. Leonardo continuo:

—Como… podrías leer un libro. Jugar con figuras de acción. Practicar katas. Meditar. Darle lata a cualquiera que no sea yo, hay tantas cosas por hacer.

—Wow ¡eso suena tan interesante!—respondió Rafael de forma sarcástica, moviendo las manos.

El mayor giro los ojos y siguió viendo el programa. Ya había empezado y se perdió un par de diálogos por estar discutiendo con Rafa. El de ojos esmeralda se le quedo viendo con los brazos cruzados, al parecer esperando alguna otra reacción de su parte. Al ver la insistencia de la parte de su hermano menor, le levanto una ceja como diciendo: ¨¿Qué?¨

¨¿Qué de que?¨ pregunto de regreso Rafael.

—Ah, ahora que me acuerdo, Casey me dijo que te diera esto.—Leo saco de debajo del mueble de la TV un paquete de periódico y se lo dio en las manos a su hermano.

El ojiverde miro el envoltorio de periódico pensando: ¨Mínimo lo hubiera envuelto en un papel de regalo ¿no? O en cualquier cosa que no fuera papel periodico¨ Camino a su cuarto, se sento en la cama y abrió el paquete. En la primera capa, había una nota en un papel arrugado que decía:

 ** _Hey Rafa:_**

 ** _Mira lo que encontré en el baul de mi padre ¿te recuerda a alguien?_**

 ** _Casey_**

Siguio quitando capas de periódico y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar un muñeco a escala pequeña de el mismo. Sus brazos eran de tela verde y un par de botones verdes le hacían de ojos. Estaban cubiertos por una mascara.

—Soy yo en pequeño—murmuro jugando con los bracitos.—Que extraño.—luego, su expresión cambio a una de enojo y dijo:—¿Qué no ve que estoy muy grande para muñecos?

Lo dejo a lado de el y miro el techo de su cuarto, con gesto de desesperación. Pero que tarde tan aburrida se estaba convirtiendo esa. Pensó en ir a ver si Donnie ocupaba su ayuda, al menos seria mas divertido que ver el techo.

—Hola…-saludo al entrar al laboratorio de su hermano genio. Este ni se inmuto.—Donnie…

Finalmente, se volteo en su silla y con una expresión cansada, lo saludo:

—Hola Rafa y hola Rafa…—miro al suelo y alzo una ceja. De inmediato, los ojos cansados fueron remplazados por una sonrisa torcida—.¿Pequeño? Ja.

El ojiverde bajo la vista y no noto que aun llevaba el monito que le había dado Casey en su mano. Fingio no darle importancia al hecho que parecía un niño pequeño y continuo:

—¿Y… como van las cosas? ¿Ocupas ayuda?

—¿Qué les has hecho a mi hermano?—pregunto—.Ja, debes estar realmente aburrido como para venir a ofrecerme tu ayuda.

—Lo estoy, y mucho.—contesto.

—No ocupo ayuda, estoy perfecto.

—Bien. ¿Quieres salir un poco?

Donnie lo volteo a ver por unos segundos. Con un poco de esfuerzo, alcanzo un cuaderno que estaba en una mesa atrás de el, pero al no tener una silla de ruedas casi se va para atrás.

—Esta el segundo diluvio afuera y es de día ¿no?—obviamente era una pregunta retorica.

El rojo se molesto.

—Bah ¡solo es lluvia!

—¿Y que dijo Splinter?

—Nada, no le he preguntado. Pero seguro dira algo como: ¨¡NI SIQUIERA PIENSES EN SALIR AHORA RAFAEL HAMATO!¨—contesto imitando a su maestro con voz ronca.

—Que maduro eres. Si me va a gritar, entonces no quiero.

Rafa fingió que se desinflaba como un globo, solo por hacer un numerito. Aunque odiaba hacer numeritos. Luego, se le ocurrió la idea de que podría pedirle a Mikey que lo acompañara. Siempre le pedia que fuera con el a hacer cualquier cosa pero Rafa siempre le decía que no tenia tiempo.

—Mikey me quera acompañar.

—Oh claro, seguramente quera que lo regañen por hacerte caso.—ironizo Donnie.

—Ja y ja. Vete al carajo Donatello.

Donnie le lanzo una pluma a su hermano ojiverde pero este ya había salido corriendo.

O-O-O

Se quedo un rato mas en su cuarto, leyendo los comics que había ahí. Dejo el regalo de su amigo en una repisa y sintió como lo veía desde ahí. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. En un momento dado de su aislamiento en su cuarto, se quedo sin comics que leer.

No quería pedírselos a Leo, algunos no eran de su gusto. Demasiados extaterrestres y chicas astronautas que rescatar para su gusto. Y no olvidemos que en todos estaba el estúpido del Capitan Ryan.

Mientras caminaba fuera de su cuarto y pensaba en sus cosas, de la nada vio con el rabillo del ojo algo verde estaba detrás de el. Levanto una ceja y se giro a ver que era: para su sorpresa, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que su muñeco a escala pequeña.

—¿Eh?

Comenzó a acercarse, algo nervioso al preguntarse como había llegado Mini-Rafael hasta ahí. Justo al tomarlo, noto el carton de tono gris que bloqueaba una parte de la pared. Fruncio el ceño algo extrañado; nunca había visto eso en su vida. O lo mejor si pero no se había dado cuenta. Tanta fue la confusión, que no se puso a pensar como había llegado un peluche tan lejos por lo que parecia ser su propia cuenta.

Empujo el objeto a lado y vio que lo ocultaba era una pequeña puerta. Era pequeña a comparación de todas las demás en la alcantarilla y solo cavias si te ponías a gatas.

Finalmente, su curiosidad no pudo mas con el y grito:

—Oye Leo, ¿A dónde va esta puerta?

—¿De que estas hablando?—pregunto el mayor de regreso desde la cocina. Se notaba que estaba enojado con el solo hecho de oírlo pero el ojiverde lo ignoro olímpicamente.

—Mira, creo que esta sellada, ocupo la llave—insistio. Paso un minuto y su hermano no salía—.¡LEO!—volvió a gritar.

Rafael sonrió al escuchar como su hermano iba a la cocina, habría los cajones en busca de la llave y se encaminaba de nuevo a el. Cuando llego, le señalo la puerta. Leonardo giro los ojos molesto y usando la llave negra comenzó a intentar abrirla.

Rafa no sabia si era su imaginación o no, pero sentía como si el mayor pasara la llave de forma mas lenta solo para crear tensión en el ambiente.

Y lo que encontró detrás de la puerta fueron…

—¿Ladrillos?—pregunto tocando la pared—.No lo entiendo.—se quejo el ojiverde.

Ladrillos grises con cemento seco sobre ellos.

—Yo tampoco.—respondió—Quizás fue un error de construcción o algo así. No se mucho sobre esto.

—¿Es una mala broma intrépido? ¿Por qué diablos es tan chica la puerta?-pregunto ya molesto.

—¡No lo se Rafael!—exclamo alejándose—.¡Tengo que ir a meditar!

Rafa miro como su hermano se alejaba y solo por fastidiarlo grito:

-¡No la cerraste!

-¡Agghh!

El menor agacho la vista y cerro la puerta. La posibilidad de encontrar algo interesante ese día se había disuelto frente a sus ojos.

 **Lo se, es casi (las mismas) escenas de la película pero bueno, ¿Qué esperaban? Es una adaptación, que espero llevar lo mejor posible. La verdad, ha sido muy divertido hacer este cap, porque el solo imaginar a Rafa pensando como fastidiar a todos (que a veces parece que eso hace la mayor parte de su tiempo) fue muy divertido XD**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus reviews que siempre se agradecen, sus follows y favs :D Nos vemos pronto!**

 **PD: Ya tengo como cuatro capítulos escritos. ¿Eso siquiera es normal? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Hola amigos de ff! Como están el día de hoy? Aquí Joy con un nuevo cap para este fic. Enserio lamente haberles dado un capitulo ya tan tarde, pero es que tenia otros fics pendientes y este estaba en la ultima de mis prioridades si soy sincera con ustedes. A demas, había estado leyendo el libro de Coroline (por alguna obra del diablo, la película es mejor que el libro) así que el fic tendrá cosas que se vieron en el libro y en la película. Variedad gente, variedad XD**

 **Sin embargo, ya adeltante varios caps y edite algunos, así que no volveré a tardarme tanto :D Depende también de los otro que tenga… Como sea, espero que les guste el cap de hoy. Tengo preparadas cosas realmente malvadas a partir de aquí (insertar risa malévola)**

 **Comencemos!**

 **O-O-O**

 ** _Hey niña, abre las paredes._**

 ** _Juega con tus muñecas,_**

 ** _Seremos la familia perfecta._**

 ** _Melanie Martinez_**

 **O-O-O**

Leonardo podría ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego, no era un buen chef. Con tal solo mirar lo que había preparado, a Rafa se le habían quitado las ganas de comer. ¿Eso que era? ¿Pollo o un pedazo de carbón?

Y al parecer, no era el único inconforme con esto.

—¿Por qué no simplemente pedimos pizza?—pregunto Mikey cruzándose de brazos.

—Si, es mucho mas fácil.—apoyo Donnie, haciendo de lado la carne.

—Miguel Ángel, Donatello, ya habíamos hablado sobre eso;—explico Splinter—. Leonardo cocina hoy, Miguel Ángel mañana, yo pasado mañana y así nos vamos, guiados por la lista de labores que les he dado.

Splinter había pensado que era buena idea hacer una lista de deberes para que todos ayudaran en la alcantarilla. A veces le tocaba barrer, limpiar la cocina y ese tipo de cosas.

—Creo que nos están intentando envenenar.—comento Rafael tomando un pedazo de comida con el tenedor—.Esto parece… no se, algo raro.

—Deja de juzgar mi comida—se quejo Leo dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro y sentándose a lado de el.

—No, hablo enserio. No pienso comer esto.—insitio, empujando el plato al centro de la mesa.

Leonardo frunció el ceño y miro a su padre esperando una respuesta. El mayor se llevo la mano a la cara y dijo:

—Entonces Rafael, me temo que tendras que irte a la cama sin cenar.

—Y por mi encantado sensei.—contesto levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la cocina. Por unos momentos, todos se quedaron viéndole, esperando a que regresara pero casi de inmediato regresaron la mirada a sus platos.

—¿Me puedo ir con Rafa?—pregunto Mikey a su sensei.

—Si lo haces, compartirás una sesión de _randori_ con tu hermano _._ —amenazo Splinter, intentando morder un pedazo de ¨carne¨ que había en su plato.

—Ay no, _randori_ no.—suplico el pecoso.—Me comeré toda la asquerosa comida de Leo, ¡pero no _randori_!

—¡Hey!—se quejo Leonardo.

O-O-O

Apenas eran las ocho y se suponía que se tenia que dormir. Ah, y además se moria de hambre. Quizás si debió haberse comido ese pedazo de carne carbonizada. En su defensa tenia que decir que tenia un sentido del gusto que cuidar. ¿Se podría perder el sentido del gusto con probar algo excesivamente asqueroso?

Mientras se metia a la cama, no pida evitar mirar de reojo a Mini-Rafa. Ahí estaba, sentado en una silla llena de cosas, pero el destacaba por sobre todo. Tenia encima un libro, así que se lo quito para que estuviera mas cómodo.

No pudo dormir por todo ese rato. Sentia que quizás no debió haber contestado así y mejor se hubiera resignado a cenar eso. Podria haber regresado y pedir disculpas, pero su dignidad valia mas. Además, estaba casi seguro de que Leo lo iba a regresar a su cuarto de nuevo. Como si pudiera decirle que hacer. Era su hermano, no una especie de amo y señor.

Poco a poco, el sueño comenzó a invadirlo. Estaba a punto de dormir, cuando un chillido lo despertó.

Sin levantarse, miro el pequeño espacio que había debajo de la puerta. No había luz saliendo de el, eso significaba que todos estaban dormidos. Entonces, ¿Por qué los chillidos?

Con algo de temor, miro debajo de la cama. No había nada realmente, solo pelusa, polvo y algunos envoltorios de dulces. Algo extrañado, volvió a acostarse. De nuevo, el chillido. Se levanto enseguida y pudo ver finalmente de que se trataba; de un raton. Uno muy mono, color blanco, parado a lado de su batería.

Había algo en el animalito que lo hipnotizaba. Le daban ganas de seguirlo hacia donde sea que el fuera. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el animalillo comenzó a correr como desgraciado. Rafael se quito las sabanas y corrió detrás de el. Se escuchaban los ronquidos de sus hermanos y el crujido de sus cuerpos contra el colchón. Todo era tan calmado, que sus pisadas parecían que provocaban mas ruido del que enrealidad hacían.

No tuvo que correr demasiado.

Rafa pudo ver que se metia entre el carton viejo que había visto hacia unos días, en la puerta que daba directo a ladrillos apilados.

—Te tengo…—murmuro con aire triunfante.

Se deslizo por el suelo para llegar mas rápido pero justo cuando quito el carton, vio que el pequeño animalito se metia entre la puerta y los ladrillos. Por un segundo, Rafael pensó en dejar ahí al raton. Finalmente, se iba a morir aplastado. Sin embargo, en una oleada de curiosidad curiosidad, abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio lo dejo impactado: un largo túnel con tonos morados, negros y azules no parecía tener fin. Puso una de sus manos en ella y se sintió como quien ponía su mano sobre un colchon de agua. Sonrió nerviosamente. Comenzó a gatear lentamente hacia adentro.

Un frio atroz se hacia presente conforme avanzaba pero en un momento dado, se dejo de sentir. Ni siquiera sabia si tenia que respirar, era como un limbo. Justo cuando se dejo de sentir, se topo con la pared que indicaba el fin del túnel. Empujo la pared, de la misma forma que alguien empujaría una puerta. Y de hecho, eso era lo que era, solo que a simple vista no se notaba.

Al abrirla, se encontró con la misma guarida que hacia unos minutos había dejado atrás. Sin embargo, había algo que le decía que no era la misma. Quizás que ya no olia tanto a alcantarilla como debía. Si, eso debía ser. Era un olor mas parecido a violetas y vainilla. Poco a poco, se fue levantando hasta quedar completamente fuera del túnel. Era exactamente igual que su hogar.

Comenzó a caminar, confundido por el exceso de luces que había en esa hora. Había luz en la sala, (aunque no había nadie) en el dojo, en el laboratorio de su hermano y así.

-¿Están despiertos a esta hora?-se pregunto en voz baja.

Entonces, comenzó a escuchar que alguien tarareaba en algún lugar de por ahí. Venia del dojo. Se encamino hacia el lugar, y se sorprendió bastante cuando encontró a su hermano mayor practicando con su katana. Aunque bueno, tratándose de Leonardo, todo podía pasar a lo que se refiere con entrenar, por lo tanto, no era tan raro.

—¿Leo?-pregunto no tan sorprendido—Qué haces aquí a media noche?

—Llegas justo a tiempo para entrenar, Rafa.—dijo Leo volteándose a donde su hermano estaba. Aunque Rafa no estaba tan seguro de que se tratase de Leo.

Era igual que Leo. No había duda. Tenia la misma bandana color azul y las mismas katanas. La misma estatura de 1.64. El mismo tono de piel. Si, se podía decir que era Leonardo Hamato de no ser porque tenia botones en vez de ojos. Botones azul medianoche. Ese no podía ser su hermano. ¡No podía ser el! Se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Tu… tu no eres Leonardo…—dijo el de ojos verdes, caminando lentamente hacia el extraño ser.-Mi hermano no tiene botones en los ojos…

—¿Qué?—pregunto el otro confundido. Casi de inmediato cayo en cuenta y sonrió diciendo:—Aaah, ya entendí. ¿Te gustan?

—Eso no importa.—contesto.

Busco sus sais llevando las manos a su espalda con discreción, pero recordó que no los había traido. Ni siquiera había llevado su cinturón. Solo la bandana y las vendas de las manos (dormia con ellas, sobre todo porque a veces le daba flojera quitárselas y volverse a poner una nuevas la mañana siguiente. ¿Qué tenia de malo usar las mismas vendas dos o tres días seguidos? Según el Leo normal, era antigénico)

—Que humor…—murmuro Leo ojos-de-boton.—Yo soy el otro Leo, ¿no ves? Como sea, que bueno que estes despierto. Ahora, ve a decirles a los otros Donnie y Mikey que dejen de flojear y vengan a entrenar.—pensó un poco y agrego:—Aunque primero deberíamos desayunar. Diles que desayunen y luego vengan.

—¿Y donde están?—pregunto Rafa, solo para estar seguro. "¿Enserio vas a hacerle caso a otro Leo, cuando ni siquiera le había caso al normal?"

—Me imagino que Donnie en su laboratorio. A lo mejor se durmió ahí, como es su costumbre. Y Mikey me imagino que esta durmiendo aun. El si esta en su cuarto.—agrego, riendo un poco.

Rafael lo miro con desconfianza mientras salía del dojo. Primero fue a donde el laboratorio de su hermano genio. En efecto, cuando abrió la puerta, n se sorprendió mucho en ver a Donatello dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en el teclado del computador. Sonrió. Podia ser otro universo o lo que fuera pero seguía siendo adorable.

Antes de despertarlo, se dedico a observar mas el laboratorio. Tenia cuatro estantes llenos de libros y frascos con etiquetas de sus nombres, sin ninguna especie de advertencia. Tambien había unos cuantos insectos disecados. Y no olvidemos los cientos de diagramas científicos por las paredes, junto con un par de fotos.

—Hey te, ya es hora de despertar, Leo nos espera en el dojo después de desayunar.—susurro Rafa para despertar a su hermano menor. Este palmeo poquito, intentando llegar a su cara.

—Unos minutos mas…—balbuceo.

—Unos minutos mas no, te vienes conmigo a entrenar.—ordeno el ojiverde, quitándole la sabana gris de encima del hombro a su hermano menor.

Este se despertó de golpe. Tambien tenia ojos de botón, de un tono café rojizo.

—Eres malo Rafa.-dijo Donnie. Rafael se rio con picardia. A pesar de eso, no quería entrar demasiado en confianza con ese mundo de botones.

—El peor. ¿Vienes o no?

—Esperame, tengo que revisar algo…—pido el morado, tomando su celular.

Ambos se quedaron callados un par de minutos en lo que Donatello hacia lo que tenia que hacer. Sus labios se movieron ligeramente y sus ojos hacían como si leyeran. Una sonrisa amplia se pinto en el.

—Abril me contesto el mensaje de buenas noches…—informo viéndolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Un mensaje de buenas noches?—pregunto el de ojos verdes—.¿Por qué?

—Es lo que siempre hacemos desde que somos novios.—explico el.

—El Donnie que conozco no es novio de Abril.-comento Rafael, extrañado—.Ni siquiera se si seria capaz de pedirle que salieran una noche.

—Oh y no fue necesario. Ella me lo pidió a mi—dijo orgulloso como mama gallina de sus polluelos—.Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

—Wow, no lo sabia. Seguro que fue bueno.

—De lo mejor

Escribió algo en el T-phone. Seguro que le estaba respondiendo un mensaje a su ahora novia Abril. Se levanto de la silla giratoria y camino hacia fuera del laboratorio.

Rafa miro la silla giratoria. Su Donnie tenia una silla normal, sin esas divertidas rueditas, desde que se la habían roto el y Miguel Ángel jugando a pasearse por todo el lugar montados en ella. Ellos también se rompieron un par de dientes cuando la silla termino estrellándose con Leo y los tres cayeron a la alcantarilla llena de agua que esta debajo del dojo.

Ahora, hora de despertar a su hermano menor.

Camino hacia el cuarto de Mikey y pudo hacer la misma observación que hizo en el laboratorio al abrir la puerta. Todo parecía mucho mas limpio. Aunque no se pudieron eliminar las envolturas y una caja de pizza.

—Mikey, ya es hora de desayunar y luego hay que entrenar—dijo Rafa, algo mas fuerte que cuando lo hizo con su hermano de ojos cafés—.Leo nos espera en el dojo.

Pensó que iba a tener que hacer de todo para que Miguel Ángel se levantara como es costumbre, perop fue todo lo contrario.

—Voy…—se escucho que decia una voz cansada entre las cobijas.

Una bolita se comenzó a mover, como si se estirara. Saco una mano para tomar la bandana naranja, volvió a moverse un poco y salió de las cobijas.

—Ojos de botón también.—dijo el mayor cruzándose de brazos. Mikey sonrió y los toco riéndose ya.

—Si, los ojos de botón son muy _cool.—_ dijo el pecoso—.Vamos a desayunar ya ¿no? No se tu pero yo ya tengo hambre—comento sobándose el estomago.

—Algo, no mucha.—contesto el ojiverde, haciendo con la mano una señal de mas o menos. Mentia. Se moria de hambre.

—Te va a gustar, siempre es rico el desayuno—comento Mikey sonriendo.

 **Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Parece que Rafa ya entro al otro mundo. No saben lo que tengo preparado para el. Incluso puede que el Otro Splinter sea mas cruel que la Otra Madre de la película original XD No podía dormir cuando soñaba con esa tipa, me daba muchísimo miedo de pequeña…**

 **Ahora, contestemos sus reviews:**

 **Mavini2003:** Si te tomas la molestia de leer el libro, poner un poco mas te atención a la película o ver alguno de los carteles publicitarios de la película, te daras cuenta que "Coroline" esta bien escrito. Y se pronuncia "Coralain" Gracias por comentar ;)

 **Kurome OConner:** Jeje, ¿pero por que pervertido? No te mueras, sino no podras seguir comentando XD Perdon por no haberte dejado leer pronto, pero ya ves, cosas de la vida. Prometo no tardarme mucho la próxima vez ;) Gracias por tu review!

 **L.M Burton:** Y espero seguir teniéndola. ¡Seguire escribiendo!

 **Leleswet:** Alguien tenia que hacerlo XD No se porque le tengo tanto cariño a esta película. De pequeña me cagaba del miedo con ella, pero ahora que la vuelvo a ver, siento que describe mi vida o algo así. ¡Y se pondrá bastante! Cuidate mucho!

 **Recuerden dar fav, follow, dejar review y si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias, no olvides pasarte por las demás. No se, a lo mejor y una de gusta.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **O-O-O**

 ** _Gusto en conocerte ¿Dónde has estado?_**

 ** _Puedo enseñarte cosas increíbles: Magia, locura, cielo, pecados._**

 ** _Tu estabas ahí y pensé: "Oh mi Dios, mira esa cara, te ves como mi próximo error"_**

 ** _El amor es un juego, ¿quieres jugar?_**

 ** _Taylor Swift_**

 **O-O-O**

Mikey corria hacia el comedor y era seguido por el ojiverde, quien iba con paso cuidadoso. Todo se veía tan extraño de cierta forma. Todo se veia mas limpio, la iluminación era mejor… pero el aire tenia algo. Era mas ligero. O pesado.

Pero no le hizo el mas mínimo caso a ese instinto de supervivencia.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, escucharon el sonido de los huevos cocinándose en un sarten. Rafa se sorprendió al ver que el mayor de los hermanos se encontraba cocinando alegremente. Había algunas cascaras de huevo a lado de el, así que Rafael pensó que serian huevos estrellados. Sin embargo, también había leche, harina y algunos otros utensilios, además de un tazon con mezcla para hot-cakes o algo así.

—¿Sabes… cocinar?-le pregunto el a su hermano.

—Claro que si.-contesto, poniendo un hot-cake en un plato grande—.A veces ayudo a Mikey a hacer la comida.—puso otros cinco.

—El Leo que yo conozco no sabe hacer comida.—murmuro.

—Ese otro Leo no es este Leo.—respondió Mikey, sentándose en la mesa—.Este Leo es mas genial.

Rafa no contradijo eso pero tampoco dijo que fuera cierto. Se sento en la barra, justo a lado de Mikey, mientras que Donnie llevaba una taza al fregadero a lado de la estufa. Había un

-Ok… creo que ya están.-dijo Leo.

Con cuidado, Leo tomo el plato y los coloco en el centro de todo. Luego, saco una botella de miel, crema de avellanas e incluso frambuesas para poner sobre el desayuno. Tambien hubo una jarra llena de malteada de chocolate.

Al ver que todos comenzaban a servirse, Rafa tomo un plato y un pedazo de hot-cake. Sin poder evitarlo, puso un poco de miel sobre este y se sirvió malteada hasta casi desbordar el vaso.

—Sabe bien…—murmuro como si se tratase de un critico de restaurante.

—Gracias. Ahora solo falta Splinter, pero seguro no tarda.

Rafael termino de tragar el trozo y arqueo lo que seria su ceja. ¿Splinter desayunando con ellos? En la guarida real, su sensei jamás los acompañaba a desayunar, ni a comer, a lo mucho a cenar. Aunque a el siempre le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera.

—¿Enserio?—pregunto.

—Claro que si. Siempre lo hacemos.—aseguro Donnie.

Justo cuando iba a decir que eso se le hacia muy raro, escucho unos pasos acercándose. Splinter. Con ojos de botón, por supuesto.

Este lo que fuera, le daba aun mas escalofrió que los otros tres. Como si fuera quien mandara ahí. Y ese tipo de sensaciones no le gustaban nada.

—Buenos días, hijos mios.—saludo con una ligera sonrisa.

—Buenos días, sensei.—respondieron los otros tres con educación.

Rafael no supo muy bien que contestar en ese momento. Por educación, se levanto junto con sus hermanos (o lo que sea que fueran) y dijo también "Buenos días, sensei"

Le resulto hasta extraño que los cinco estuvieran desayunando. Pero era lindo también. La ultima vez que había habido cinco platos en esa mesa había sido desde que tenia unos seis años. Aun podía recordarlo; una barra con cinco platos de plástico, Mikey, Leo y Donnie riéndose de algo que el acababa de decir y Splinter sonriendo por debajo. Luego, el les decía que eso nunca debían mas debían decirlo enfrente de el, pero ellos no le harian caso. Esa clase de eventos habían sido especial para el.

Ahora, casi estaba reviviéndolo. Solo que parecía una versión mayor de todo. Y sin ojos. No había mucho cambio en las expresiones. Incluso parecía que brillaran como ojos reales.

—Me alegra que hayas venido.—dijo su sensei.

Rafa levanto la vista de su plato de comida. Volteo a ambos lados y al ver que enrealidad se había referido a el pregunto:

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

"Todo esto es un sueño. Yo escucho lo que yo quiero escuchar." Se decía mentalmente. Pero, todo se veia tan real que parecía que enserio lo estaba viviendo.

—Si, tu.—confirmo Leo sonriente—.No era lo mismo sin ti.

Finalmente, decidió ser directo.

—No sabia que tenia otra familia.

—Claro que la tienes.—dijo Donnie—.Todos lo tienen. Aunque algunos no la descubren y mueren sin conocer lo geniales que son.

—Modestia Donatello, no olvides la modestia.—lo reprendió ligeramente su padre—.Aunque es cierto.—dijo mirándolo de regreso—.Tu tuviste suerte. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Donatello quien lo hubiera descubierto? ¿O Miguel Ángel? Hubiéramos tenido dos de ellos y ningún tú. Algunas cosas deben haber estado escritas, ¿no crees?

—Supongo.—contesto Rafael tomando el ultimo bocado de su desayuno.—¿Enserio… soy afortunado?—volvió a preguntar.

—Si, nunca lo dudes.

—¡Rafa! Cuando termines quiero que juguemos a algo.—dijo Mikey emocionado y tomandolo del brazo.

El de ojos verdes pensó que haría algo mas, que lo abrazaria o algo así solo para chantajearlo. Sin embargo, el afecto se quedo solo en eso; una sonrisa y la mano sobre el brazo. Era algo bueno, no le gustaban las muestras de afecto de su hermano menor. A menos no cuando estaba a punto de estallar del enojo.

—¿Cómo… a que?—pregunto, realmente dispuesto—.¿Escondidas o algo así?

—¡Si! Escondidas en la lluvia.—sugirió como si estuviera tratando de venderle algo.

—¿Cuál llu-

Un rayo irrumpió por el cielo de la ciudad, haciendo un horrible eco en las alcantarillas. Casi le dio algo al escucharlo. Se calmo un poco mas y lo volteo a verlo de nuevo.

—¿Te olvidas de que es de día?—le pregunto.

—¿Y que mas da? Esta lloviendo y seguro que nadie nos ve.—aseguro.

Aunque era casi lo mismo que había dicho la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que sonaba cuando lo escuchaba en la boca de otra persona. Ninguno de los demás dijo nada que lo contradijera, incluso Leo dijo que era una buena idea y que el entrenamiento podría ser afuera. Quiera levantarse y gritar que era nuna idea completamente ridícula y que el no iba a jugar a ese juego, pero en vez de eso, fue cortés.

—Oye Mikey, jugar me encantaría ¿sabes? Pero tengo otro Mikey que cuidar así que…—se excuso levantándose de la mesa.

—¡Pero su supone que yo soy el otro Mikey!—le reclamo con tono lloroso.

Había algo en ese Mikey que le ponía los pelos de punta. Le recordaba a las niñas de las películas de terror, las que parecen muy tiernas pero que son unas asesinas seriales por dentro.

—Hablo del otro Mikey, el que no tiene…—"Ojos de botón" completo mentalmente "el que es normal"—.El Mikey numero uno, el que conoci primero.—prefirió decir—.Además… en mi horario son casi las tres de la mañana y dentro de un par de horas tengo que entrenar.

—Oh cierto, ya esta listo tu cuarto.—dijo el otro Leo—.Tardamos un poco en hacerlo como querías pero al final nos quedo bien.

¿"Cómo querías"? ¿Cómo sabían como quería su cuarto? Sin decir nada mas que un gracias, camino hacia fuera de la cocina y fue hacia donde le indico. Por lo que había visto, sabia que seria algo que no esperaría. A lo mejor tenia las paredes pintadas de rojo. O había un robot que le hiciera todas las tareas. Aunque no tardo mucho en saber que todo eso solo eran productos de su imaginación y que seguro seria algo mucho mas sencillo, y realmente, no le molestaba lo sencillo.

En efecto, era justo como había esperado que fuera, o hasta mejor.

Tenia las mismas paredes y la batería vieja que había conseguido a los doce de un basurero ahora lucia como nueva en la esquina de todo. Los comics perfectamente arreglados en su lugar, un reloj con las manecillas completas a lado de ellos y todo lo que estaba roto había sido arreglado. Incluso la foto de Spike que tenia en la mesita de noche. Sonrió al verla.

Casi de inmediato, se tumbo a la cama. Olian como si estuvieran recién salidas del paquete con un toque de suavizante de telas olor lavanda. Eran mucho mas comodas que las frias sabanas con las que se tapaba en su verdadero cuarto. No podía esperar a mañana; ¿Qué mas tendría guardado para el su otra familia? ¿Cómo seria el entrenamiento? ¿Cómo seria Abril? De inmediato también pensó en Casey. El ya era un amigo extraordinario, ¿Cómo se mejora algo que ya esta bien?

Aunque sabia que todo era una sueño y tarde o temprano despertaría.

O-O-O

No pudo evitar llevarse la decepción mas grande de su vida al darse cuenta de que había despertado en la guarida de verdad. Con todo desordenado y las fotografías rotas.

—Lo sabia…—murmuro cubriéndose con la almohada dura como piedra—.Sabia que era un sueño.

El pitido de la alarma lo obligo a levantarse e ir a desayunar. No era ni la mitad de agradable que la ultima vez. Ahora tenia que comer huevos quemados y Splinter estaba preparando todo el dojo.

El único que estaba ahí en ese momento era Leonardo, quien servia el desayuno en platos.

—Leo. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—le pregunto el de ojos verdes al verlo sentarse enfrente de el, incluso antes de un "Buenos días"

—Claro. ¿Qué quieres saber? Sabes que soy una fuente de sabiduría.—contesto con falsa presunción.

—Lo que digas intrépido líder.—quito su tono molesto y lo cambio a uno mucho mas calmado para decir:—Quería preguntarte si… ¿nunca has soñado que tenias todo lo que querías?

Leo dejo de comer. dejo un poco de lado su plato y contesto.

—Pues… supongo que si. Aunque supongo que si fuera así, no seria tan agradable como parece. Porque, seria eso ¿y luego que? Ya no tendría gracia.

Siempre usando la sabiduría, típico de su hermano mayor. ¿Por qué no solo decía que si?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?—quiso saber.

—Oh… es que tuve un sueño… extraño.—contesto.

—Define extraño.

—Bueno… soñé que todo era perfecto. La guarida, la comida, ustedes… Pero tenían ojos de botón y desayunábamos _hot-cakes_ y cosas asi. Y todo estaba pasando esa puerta que encontramos ayer, ¿recuerdas?

—¿La de ladrillos? Si, la recuerdo.—comio un poco del huevo que había cocinado—.Sabe bien.—volvió a verlo y dijo sirviendo el desayuno:—Rafa, lo de los _hot-cakes_ fue solo un sueño. Yo te doy vitaminas y cosas saludables.

—Tambien había fruta.—dijo en modo de defensa.

Leo no contesto, solo movio la cabeza negativamente riéndose un poco por el pobre argumento que daba su hermano.

—Tambien soñé con Donnie.—dijo comiendo del plato—.Tenia el laboratorio ordenado, y Abril era su novia.

—¿Qué hablaban de mi?—pregunto Donatello entrando y sentándose con ellos.

—Hablamos de la pesadilla de Rafa donde eras novio de Abril.—explico Leonardo.

—¿Pesadilla? ¡Eso fue un sueño!

—No, era horrible.—mintió solo para molestarlo—.Todo era tan cursi con ustedes dos. Me dan diabetes de solo pensarlo.

—Pesado. Es que tu no tienes novia porque eres demasiado feo, por eso dices esas cosas.

—Tu tampoco tienes.

—Oigan, en vez de estar discutiendo por quien de los dos es mas feo, mejor vayan a despertar a Mikey, que se le hará tarde si no se apura.—les ordeno Leo—.Tu ve Rafa.

Lo mismo que le había dicho el otro Leo en su sueño. Solo que mas amablemente.

—Enano.—lo llamo tocando su puerta. No le hubiera importado entrar como si nada, pero tenia el cerrojo puesto—.Ya es hora de desayunar. Si no, me comeré todo yo solo, ¿quieres eso?

—¡No!—dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Entonces sal.

No parecía como si acabara de despertar. Se veia mas fresco que una lechuga. Miro a ambos lados y de un tiron lo metió al cuarto.

—Rafa, tengo que decirte algo importante.—aseguro tomandolo de los hombros antes de que pudiera decir "¿¡Que diablos ocurre contigo!?"

Rafael no dijo nada, solo lo miro escéptico. Mikey lo dirigió hasta un rincón, pero estaba vacio.

—Que raro, aquí estaban…—murmuro.

—¿Estaba que?—pregunto.

—Los ratones.—contesto en un susurro—.Unos que entraron durante la noche y no se querían ir.

—¿Ratones?

—Ellos te querían dar un mensaje, y pensé que querías verlo en persona.—siguió diciendo—.Decia…—se acerco a su odio y murmuro:—No entres a la puerta secreta…

Rafael se aparto de inmediato, mirándolo confundido. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Según el no había hecho ningun ruido, y su hermano pecoso dormía como oso invernando todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera una manada de unicornios cantando en la sala lo despertaba.

—¿Tu entiendes que quieren decir?—le pregunto.

—¿La puerta que estaba detrás de un carton en la pared? Pero… esta bloqueada.—mintió a medias. No estaba bloqueada, al menos no durante la noche.

Por un segundo, pensó que Mikey se echaría a reír y diría "Jaja, ¡te lo creiste!" pero no. De hecho, se vio aun mas confundido de lo que ya estaba el pobre. Se aparto y tomando sus protecciones comenzó a decir:

—Bah, seguro que no es nada, a veces se confunden un poco, ya sabes como son los ratones. Incluso dijeron mal tu nombre, te llamaron Rafaello, y no Rafael… ¿O como te llamaron?

Rafaello era su nombre original. Solo que con el tiempo, se había quedado en Rafael, gracias a el. Y aun le molestaba que lo llamaran así.

—Ok, sal de aquí antes de que te vuelvas mas loco.—le dijo empujándolo fuera de la habitación.

Su hermano ahora estaba hablando con ratones. Quizás debería comenzar a poner un rosario en su habitación o algo así.

O-O-O

 _—¿Por qué has permitido que se fuera? ¿Qué tal si no regresa?_

 _—No te preocupes, yo se que regresara. Lo leí en sus ojos y lo he visto por mucho tiempo. Se que somos todo lo que quiere. Podemos manejarlo, porque piensa que le daremos todo._

 _—No lo se. Se ve complicado. ¿y si se dan cuenta antes de que po-_

 _—Nadie te pidió tu opinión. Tu solo haces lo que yo te ordeno y no tienes derecho a cuestionar mis ordenes, pequeña basura de líder._

 _—Además, aun quedan algunas noches antes de que podamos realizar el plan. Sabemos que nadie lo buscara hasta que ya sea tarde. Su familia nunca sabrá que le habrá ocurrido y si buscan explicaciones, nadie se las dará._

 _—¿Creen que le hayan dicho algo?_

 _—No puede ser. Rafael no estuvo en toda la noche en esa casa y durante el día es mas complicado para ellos._

 _—Pero antes de venir pudieran hacerlo._

 _—Además, somos viejos, ¿Cómo lo disfrutaríamos si solo duraría un segundo?_

 _—Y solo un segundo es suficiente para mi. Con un solo segundo mi poder crecería mucho mas de lo que inicie… Siempre han sido un trio de cobardes, de no ser porque yo los rescate de aquel lugar ustedes ya habrían desaparecido desde hacia siglos. Saben que los puedo matar en cualquier momento… ¿Están conmigo?_

 _—Si… amo._

 **Como dije, algo particularmente malvado. ¿Esa conversación es lo suficientemente malvada? Ni idea la verdad, para mi si.**

 **Este cap fue particularmente entretenido de escribir, sobre todo por la parte donde Rafa esta desayunando con la otra familia. Era como sin conversara con alguna especie de versión Reverse de su familia. Bueno, aun no, pero en el futuro. Uy, ya casi lo puedo sentir…**

 **Ahora, respondamos sus reviews:**

 **Bilbogirl:** En ese caso, te recomiendo la peli, esta muy buena :D Aunque te recomendaría terminar primero el fic, así no habrá spoilers para el final ni nada XD ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Obvio que será así, jeje. Pero bueno, siempre hago eso. No sufrirá mucho, palabra de tortuga *tiene los dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda* Besos desde México!

 **L.M. Burton:** Jeje, espero seguir así por el resto del fic ¡Cuidate mucho!

 **Kurome OConner:** Uuu, ¿a quien amas? ¿Es guapo? Jeje, no te creas. Bueno, tenia pensado… ¡No es cierto! No tenia pensado poner a Mona Lisa, y no es tanto porque me caiga mal, sino porque no habría lugar donde ponerla por decirlo de algún modo. Pero no te preocupes, no saldrá en toda la historia :D Sayonara a ti también!

 **Corazon de Limon:** ¡A mi también me encanta! La he visto cientos de veces, jeje. ¡Ya hasta se me los diálogos! Mi favorito es Donnie :3 ¡Pero Leo y Rafa son tan lindos juntos! No en el sentido yaoi, solo… son tiernos luchando juntos y eso, jeje. De hecho, esa tipa da miedo y mucho. Y si te pareció malvada, espera que Splinter revele su verdadera forma… We read son

 **Bueno, tengo una guía para examen que me esta gritando que la conteste, así que los dejo. No olviden comentar, dar fav, follow y si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias, no olvides pasarte a leer otras, seguro encuentras algo entretenido. Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **O-O-O**

 ** _Nadie nos escucha detrás de estas paredes brillantes,_**

 ** _Algún día tendrán que ver lo que pasa en la cocina._**

 ** _Melanie Martinez._**

 **O-O-O**

 _Todo parecía acomodado minuciosamente. Tanto, que le daba miedo hasta tocarlo con miedo a romperlo. Dudando un poco, todo la puerta._

 _—Hey, hola Rafael.—saludo la mujer que abrió la puerta. Se le hacia ligeramente conocida. A lo mejor la había visto en una foto o algo así._

 _—Hola.—contesto sonriendo tímidamente._

 _—Pasa por favor._

 _Entonces supo quien era._

 _—¿De pura casualidad...—paso a lado de la mesa de centro con flores color rosa claro y se sento en el sillón—no se llamas Shen?_

 _—Esa soy yo.—contesto sentándose enfrente de el en un sillón de una sola plaza._

 _—Shen, ¿a quien has traido ahora?—pregunto una voz desde otra habitación._

 _—Es tu sobrino Amaya.—contesto algo molesta._

 _Amaya salió de la habitación con una charola de plata en las manos. La única diferencia con Shen era la forma de la cara y que era ligeramente menos pálida. Sobre la charola, había tres tazas de te y una tetera._

 _—Ah, ya se quien es.—le sonrió—.Traje de te de jazmín para que tomemos en lo que hablamos._

 _"No me gusta mucho el de jazmín" iba a decir, pero Shen le interrumpió._

 _—No, trae te chino._

 _"Y ese me gusta menos."_

 _—De jazmín._

 _—No. Chino._

 _—De jazmín entonces.—dijo con tono dramático y sentándose en una silla casi tan fina como el sillón donde estaba sentada su hermana. Esta volteo los ojos y suspiro._

 _Amaya sirvió con delicadeza las tres tazas de te. La primera que sirvió se la ofreció a el y después de un gracias, la tomo. Estaba bastante caliente así que soplo un poco antes de dar el primer trago. Sabia a suavizante de telas y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de escupirlo._

 _—Entonces… ¿ustedes están muertas?—les pregunto dejando la taza de lado._

 _—Si, desgraciadamente.—contesto Shen—.Pero aquí no se esta tan mal._

 _Después de eso, la mujer japonesa comenzó a contarle sobre como había logrado conseguir aquel lugar, lo cual era completamente aburrido para Rafael. Asintiendo de vez en cuando, comenzó a mirar con discreción los alrededores. Había flores por todos lados y algunos cuadros del renacimiento en dimensiones pequeñas._

 _—… te las leere si gustas.—fue lo único que escucho._

 _—¿Qué?—pregunto._

 _—Las hojas de te.—explico Amaya pacientemente—.Ellas nos revelaran tu futuro. Bebelo, adelante._

 _Con un poco de desgano, volvió a tomar la taza (que ahora estaba menos caliente) y lo intento beber todo de un golpe._

 _—No todo Rafael.—dijo Shen. El mutante bajo la velocidad—.Eso, ahora dame la taza._

 _No opuso resistencia alguna. Con algunos movimientos de la taza, la pequeña sonrisa que tenia se convirtió en una mueca de susto._

 _—Oh no. Rafael, estas en un grave peligro.—informo asustada a mas no poder._

 _—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—pregunto intentando acercarse a ver la taza, sin embargo, ella se lo impidió._

 _—Dame esa taza Shen, la edad te esta afectando.—dijo Amaya quitándosela de una manotazo._

 _—¿La edad? ¡Solo tengo cincuenta años!—grito quitándose de nuevo. Sin embargo, Amaya no se dejo._

 _—No te preocupes corazón, no es nada de que asustarse.—lo tranquilizo—.Hay una… alta y apuesta bestia en tu futuro._

 _Ya no sabia quien estaba mas loca de las dos._

 _—¿Una que cosa?_

 _—Amaya, la estas leyendo al revés.—la extendió hasta que Rafael logro verla—.Veo una mano muy peculiar._

 _—Yo también.—contesto el mutante, algo preocupado._

 _—Pues yo veo una jirafa.—contradijo Amaya dándole la vuelta a la taza. En efecto, la mano peculiar se había convertido de inmediato en una jirafa._

 _—¡Las jirafas no llueven del cielo!—la reprendió Shen._

 _A pesar de no ser el mayor pacifista del planeta, Rafael sabia que tenia que hacer algo para que no terminaran peleadas o algo así. No sabia como eso podía afectar el equilibrio en aquel mundo._

 _—¿Entonces que hago?—pregunto sin dirigirse a alguna de las dos en especial. Como decía, no sabia cual de las dos estaba mas loca. Quizás a ambas le había afectado la edad._

 _—Jamas vistas de verde en tu cuarto.—aconsejo Shen empujando un poco a su hermana._

 _—Pero si soy verde._

 _—Consigue una escalera realmente alta.—dijo la otra, ahora empujando a Shen e ignorándolo por completo._

 _—Y debes ser muy precavido con quienes cono…_

 _No pudo terminar la frase. Amaya ya la había mandando casi del otro lado de la habitación de un fuerte empujón con sus caderas. Sabia que ninguno de esos tres consejos le serviría del todo realmente si algo malo llegaba a ocurrirle. ¿Por qué no le decían mejor como combatir a aquella "fuerza maligna"? Eso seria de mucha mas utilidad para el._

 _—Ahora, ¿había algo que quieras contarnos?—pregunto Amaya mirándolo fijamente._

 _—No, creo que no.—aseguro levantándose tan rápido como un resorte—.Gracias por el te a las dos.—dijo._

 _—¡Sayonara!—exclamo Shen desde el rincón donde estaba intentando quitarse el florero que le había caído encima._

 _—¡Que te vaya bonito, corazón!—se despidió su hermana._

 _Rafael las volvió a mirar con extrañeza. Antes de que le devolvieran la mirada, cerro la puerta._

O-O-O

Se despertó de golpe; al parecer se había quedado dormido viendo un programa de televisión. Ahora estaban pasando un documental sobre animales de sabana que no le apetecia en lo mas mínimo ver.

Justo cuando se iba a levantar, sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de el. Sonrió y llevando su mano detrás del sillón, saco al humano de su escondite.

—¡Acosador!—le grito riéndose.

—¡No te acoso!—contesto Casey—.Solo quería despertarte de un susto, pero no alcance.

—Me amas, lo se.

—Oh si, mucho.—agrego con sarcasmo.

Finalmente, lo libero y dejo que se sentara a lado de el para ver la televisión. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que el documental era la cosa mas tonta del mundo y cambiaron los canales hasta que encontraron un programa donde las madres obligaban a sus hijas a usar toneladas de maquillaje y aprenderse complicadas coreografias para ganar trofeos mas altos que ellas.

—Ese vestido es el mas feo que he visto en mi vida.—comento Casey—.Ni a mi peor enemiga le regalo eso.

—Y lo peor es que a la mamá le gusta mucho.—remato Rafael—.Cuando me emocione por un vestido color verde vomito, dame un golpe en la cabeza.

Poco después, sintió como una bola de pelo se acerco a el y comenzaba a restregarse contra el. Estuvo a punto de lanzar un patada, hasta que se dio cuenta que era Klunk molestándolo de nuevo. Suspiro un poco aliviado de que no era una rata o un nuevo mutante ni mucho menos, pero enojado porque era Klunk.

—Creo que debería echar a este gato.—comento mirando como se subia al regazo de su amigo.

—Es el mejor gato que puedas tener, ¿Por qué lo quieres echar?—le pregunto acariciándolo.

—Porque es un pesado y mimado. Y tu solo logras hacerlo aun mas mimado con esas caras. Es un gato, no un bebe.

Klunk lo volteo a ver y gruño mostrándole sus dientes. Rafael le contesto empujándolo levemente.

—Lo quieres mas a mi que a el.

—Si, porque no se queja de todo.

El animal salió de la habitación, y ninguno de los pudo ver que se dirigió al cuarto de la tortuga. No se dieron cuenta, hasta que llego con el muñeco y comenzó a intentar romperlo enfrente de ellos. Rafa tuvo una especie de ataque de ira cuando vio que intentaba quitarlo los ojos al muñeco con sus afiladas garras.

—¡Gato tonto! ¡Suelta eso!—le grito quitándole el muñeco jalándolo de un brazo.

Por suerte, lo soltó. Lo miro con ojos retadores y después de fue muy ufano a molestar a alguien mas.

—¿Ves lo que digo? Se cree el amo y que puede ir mordiendo las cosas de los demás.—dijo cruzándose de brazos. Jugó un poco con el muñeco y luego le pregunto:—¿Tu lo hiciste parecido a mi?

—No, me lo encontré así.—contesto Casey sin mirarlo—.Yo no se coser. Pero creo que es mas viejo que mi padre. O que esta alcantarilla.

—No te creo nada. Tortuga,—se señalo el plaston—.rodilleras—las rodillas—.y esta cosa roja—la bandana.

—¡Te dije que Sabrina iba a ganar!—exclamo el humano interrumpiéndolo.

Rafael se quedo callado y cruzo sus brazos.

—Eres igual que ellos…—murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

Casey volteo a ver a la niña de la tele y su familia y luego se miro a el. Parecia confundido, y Rafael noto esa confusión. ¿Es que era tonto o se hacia?

—Hablo de mis hermanos, tonto. Ellos tampoco me escuchan.

—Bien, me callo. Sigueme contando tus problemas.—dijo volviéndose a sentar.

Rafael se llevo los dedos al entrecejo y luego volvió a mirar al televisor.

—No hay ninguno.—contesto—.Solo que no te creo.

—Bien…

Ninguno de los dos hablo por un par de minutos. La televisión era lo único que se escuchaba. Finalmente, Casey se desespero por el silencio y dijo:

—Sabes, a mi papá no le gustaría encontrarme aquí.

El mutante lo volteo a ver.

—¿Por qué no?—quiso saber—.¿Por que apesta a diablos o porque hay enfermedades por todos lados?

Casey miro sobre su hombro derecho y luego sobre el izquierdo. Parecia apunto de contar un enorme secreto. Y el quería saberlo.

—Es que tenia una hermana mayor.—murmuro—.Y una vez que se metieron a jugar a la alcantarilla, a ella le gusto tanto que dice que por las noches se escapaba e iba a hacer sus cosas ahí. A la tercera noche, mi padre dice que la terminaron secuestrando.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió. Intento tranquilizarse diciendo que podría ser en otra alcantarilla o que solo era una historia para evitar que su hijo no se metiera a un lugar tan peligroso. Si, eso decía ser. Se logro autconvencer que ellos llevaban muchísimo tiempo en ese lugar y nadie los había secuestrado.

—Oh…—contesto—.¿Y tu que opinas de eso?

—Bueno… no lo se realmente.—confeso tomando su mochila—.Yo creo que… que quizás huyo y ya.

A Rafa no le convenció esa respuesta. Le quería preguntar mas, que le diera detalles de que hacia la hermana en la alcantarilla, pero Casey se excuso diciendo que tenia que hacer tarea y corrió fuera de ahí.

—¡Espera!—le grito. Pero ya no estaba—.Si me ibas a contar algo,—dijo ya mas bajo—.al menos cuéntame la historia completa.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. No se porque me gusta que aparezca Shen en mis fics ayudando a las tortugas, pero es muy entretenido escribir sobre ella :D Por cierto, Amaya creo que fue un personaje q ue salió en los comics y era la hermana de Shen, pero la verdad, no se mucho mas sobre ella.**

 **Ahora, respondamosn sus reviews:**

 **Corazón de Limon:** Jeje, muchas gracias, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo n.n A mi me encanta escribir sobre Rafa y Leo, solo basta con ver mis fics, jaja. Son muy tiernos cuando superan sus diferencias y trabajan juntos. O molestan a Mikey y Donnie XD Espero que no te deje un trauma, ys i lo hace… no me demandes, por favor. ¡Chao!

 **Ya saben que hacer, review, fav, follow, todo eso se aprecia y me ayuda a seguir. Ya me acabe los capítulos con este, ahora si tendre que trabajar, jeje. Cuidense mucho, coman frutas y verduras, un besazo, y hasta luego ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**O-O-O**

 ** _Nuevo, dinero, traje y corbata, puedo leerte como una revista._**

 ** _¿no es gracioso? Lo rumores vuelan, y se que has escuchado sobre mi._**

 ** _Así que, hey, seamos amigos, estoy muriendo por ver como esto termina._**

 ** _Tomo tu pasaporte y mi mano, puedo hacer a los niños malos buenos por un fin de semana._**

 ** _Taylor Swift_**

 **O-O-O**

Se acostó pensando que todo había sido muy raro ese día. Primero, el extraño sueño que tuvo con Shen (lo que creía que era Shen) y la otra señora… ¿Amaya?

Y Casey evitando un tema de esa forma tan repentina. Como si quisiera decirlo, pero luego comprender que era una pésima idea y salir corriendo. Quizás era porque no eran un tema que debería tocarse en una simple conversación sobre el gato horrible de tu hermano menor con tu mejor amigo. Quizás era demasiado delicado. Pero para eso están los amigos; para contarse de todo, incluso si son temas así. ¿O no? No tenia muchos amigos fuera de Casey y sus hermanos…

Solo esperaba que todo eso no fuera porque su padre le hubiera prohibido hablar de eso. Le había contado que era algo malhumorado, incluso sobre que lo había quemado con el cigarrillo un par de veces, pero ¿seria una historia familiar tan grave, que su hijo tuviera miedo de contarlo?

Puso su cabeza sobre la almohada, esperando que esta vez soñara con aquella familia perfecta y no fantasmas que ni siquiera conoció.

Le había gustado estar ahí. Claro que no era como estar en casa. Era hasta mucho mejor. Se sentía un poco culpable por estar comparando a su familia con otra que seguramente había soñado, pero era la verdad. Esa familia era perfecta. Seguro que esa noche, tendría muchas cosas interesantes para el. Algo le decía.

Apenas había comenzado a dormirse, cuando escucho de nuevo el chillido. El mismo que el de la noche anterior. En esta ocasión, el ratón no llegó hasta la puerta con el; solo desapareció apenas Rafael había puesto un pie fuera de la cama. Aunque no importaba, sabia perfectamente donde estaba la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, no dudó ni un segundo en entrar. De no ser porque la puerta solo media un metro de alto, hubiera corrido hasta el otro lado.

Esta vez, la guarida lucia aun mejor. No sabia como describir el cambio, solo que lo hacía. Parecia que las cosas brillaban, literalmente. Podria verse reflejado en el piso. Que suerte que no había estado ahí, seguramente que ellos hubieran sido quienes limpiaran.

Escuchó movimiento en el dojo. Seguramente era Leonardo o Splinter. La televisión estaba prendida (aunque nadie la estaba viendo) y pasaban un programa de noticias con una señora de mas de sesenta años, con ojos de botón detrás de sus enormes lentes. Según el, ese programa pasaba a eso de las ocho de la noche, así que ya debería ser tarde en ese mundo.

Entonces, escucho una risa. Y luego otra. Ambas venían de la cocina. Camino hacia allá, y encontró a Splinter y Mikey haciendo algo en un bol negro, al que le escurría masa. Su hermano estaba manchado de ese liquido, y no paraba de reírse como si fuera una especie de psicópata.

—¿Qué hacen?—preguntó Rafael acercándose a ellos.

—Le enseñaba a Miguel Ángel una receta para un postre que aprendi a hacer a su edad.—respondió Splinter tranquilamente.

—¡Y me manchó!—exclamo Mikey como si fuera de lo mas divertido.

—No fue mucho.—contesto su padre riéndose un poco—.Una cucharada de masa.

—¿Y que paso con eso de "no desperdiciar la comida"?—dijo Rafa tomando el bol y probando de la masa.

Cuando tenían diez, Splinter siempre les decía que no debían desperdiciar la comida. Principalmente, porque no era ni de lejos abundante. Una vez, Donatello había tenido la genial idea de enojarse con Leonardo y meterle un brócoli en el vaso de agua. Leonardo odiaba con toda su alma el brócoli y lanzo el vaso hasta la cara de Rafael y el le respondió con una cuchara de arroz justo en la frente, que por accidente, le cayó a Mikey. Después de haberse embarrado toda la cena en la cara, su padre los puso a hacer cincuenta lagartijas, cincuenta sentadillas y cincuenta abdominales.

—Es masa de pastel.—contesto Mikey encogiéndose de hombros—.No es alimento.

—Aunque si sigues desperdiciándola, nos quedaremos sin postre para la cena.—dijo Splinter—.Anda, ve por el molde.

Miguel Ángel asintió, y comenzó a buscar entre los platos ese dichoso molde.

—¿Y que hicieron en el patrullaje?—pregunto Rafael volviendo a mojar el dedo en la masa. Sabia a pastel ángel.

—Leonardo hizo lo que dijiste. Escondidas en la lluvia.—contesto su padre. No parecía molestar que estuviera a punto de terminarse la masa. Dios, era tan deliciosa, y eso que era de las de caja del supermercado—.Donatello me conto que fue muy interesante.

—Te hubieras quedado mas tiempo.—dijo Mikey quitándole el bol y vaciando su contenido en la masa—.Leonardo cayó sobre su trasero de un árbol y no podía pasar de reír.—soltó una pequeña risita pro debajo—.Nunca lo voy a superar.

No pudo evitar reír también al imaginarse la escena.

—¿Hoy habrá patrullaje también?—quiso saber—.Quisiera una recreación de los hechos.

—Casey dijo que iban a salir hoy.—dijo Mikey metiendo el molde al horno—.Crei que sabias.

No quería saber nada de Casey en esos momentos. No estaba de humor. Aun seguía algo enojado por haberlo dejado con la intriga en esa historia. O mas bien preocupado.

—Puf, no lo menciones.—murmuro sonando lago malhumorado sin querer—.Ni siquiera quiero que me hable.

—Bueno, eso se puede solucionar.—contesto Splinter de lo mas tranquilo.

Antes de que Rafa pudiera preguntar que quería decir con eso, escucho como alguien entraba a la guarida. Se asomó y como si le hubiera llamado, un Casey de ojos de botón apareció en la entrada. Lo vio y saludo animadamente.

—Hey, que hay Jones.—saludo de regreso, algo frio.

Sin embargo, Casey no le contesto. Solo siguió sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

—Pensé que te agradaría mas si no hablara tanto.—dijo Splinter, entrando a la sala y parándose a lado de el—.Asi que lo arreglé.

Rafael volvió a mirarlo. Casey lo miro también y alzo las cejas como diciendo "¿Qué te parece?"

—Entonces… ¿no dice nada de nada?

—Nada.—contesto.

Sonrió.

—Me agrada.

O-O-O

Ambos caminaron por las alcantarillas y poco después, por las azoteas. Era algo extraño que Casey no hablará, ya que generalmente era el que mas mantenía las conversaciones entre los dos. Sin embargo, no era molesto. Hasta resultaba agradable de que pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos finalmente.

—Mira que eres animado.—comento Rafael mientras desafiaba la muerte caminando sobre el borde del edificio—.Si consideramos que no dices nada.

Casey sonrió y siguió caminando.

Entonces, Rafael se puso a pensar un poco mas. Sabia que las personas podían perder la voz de distintas formas (o eso le habían dicho), por ejemplo, cuando les cortaban la lengua completamente y cosas así, así que, ¿Cómo fue que le quitaron la voz? Que fuera de otro mundo no significara que no sintiera como cualquier otra persona. O quizás si.

—Oye, ¿no te dolió?—pregunto algo nervioso por la respuesta—.Ya sabes, cuando ya supiste que ya no podrías…

Entonces, Casey lo tomo del brazo y señaló el cine que estaba cruzando la calle.

—¿Vamos al cine?—pregunto. Casey asintió—.¿Te olvidas quien esta contigo? No me pueden ver.

Casey se encogió de hombros, como si no importara. Se quito la chamarra que había tenido puesta todo el camino y se la extendió para que la tomara. Obedeció. El humano lo examinó un poco y luego le hizo una señal con el dedo para que diera unas vueltas. Puso los ojos en blanco y lo hizo.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Funciona?—quiso saber.

Su amigo de ojos de botón asintió. Bajaron por las escaleras de incendios, donde Rafael encontró unos pantalones que alguien había dejado secando en el barandal y se los puso. Le quedaban algo flojos de la parte del caparazón (el tipo debía de ser de una talla impresionantemente enorme) pero pensó que fácilmente pasaría por una persona. Una muy rara, pero persona.

Entro al cine aun mas seguro de si mismo. Había muchas otras personas en el cine, la mayoría venia también con amigos. Era víspera de sábado, así que no era de mucho extrañarse que hubiera tantos adolescentes con ojos de botón. La mayoría tenia pintas aun peores que las suyas, así que no se molestaba en preguntarse si no era demasiado grande la talla del pantalón. Había un chico que tenia la parte de la entrepierna hasta los muslos, algo ridículo para el. De cierta forma, se alegraba de no formar parte de ese tipo de adolescentes.

—¿Y cual quieres ver?—le preguntó—.A mi se me ocurre algo de terror. A menos que seas demasiado niña como para ellas.

Casey negó con la cabeza riéndose un poco. Le entrego un fajo de billetes al tipo de la caja y señaló la película de terror mas espantosa que había.

—Te vas a orinar en los pantalones.—comento riéndose. Aunque seguro que el también lo hacia.

 **Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado, enserio. Pero es que la maldita hija de la chingada de la escuela no me dejaba. Que proyectos de ciencias por ahí, que presentaciones por allá, y que todo el puto mundo parece en tu contra por allí por la esquina. En pocas palabras: Puta escuela, puta vida, pendejos todos.**

 **Ahora que lo pienso, la historia no tendrá mas de quince capítulos. Osea, apenas vamos por el quinto capitulo y ya esta cerca el final. Bueno, no es como si el libro y la película original fueran muy largos. La primera vez, el libro me lo acabe como en dos días y eso solo porque tenia escuela. Aunque si los deberes siguen así, capaz que lo acabo para navidad :v**

 **Corazón de Limón:** No me importa. ¡Adoro el chocolate! *se tira una tina entera* Aunque a veces exagero. Sip, la venganza sabe a chocolate… con delicioso helado de vainilla :D ¡Sii! Mikey de la serie del 2012 es muy tierno :3 Emmm… no, no te has perdido de nada, jeje, no te preocupes. Es solo como… un sueño donde sueñas que te advierten algo sobre que estas en peligro, cuando enserio estas en peligro. ¿No te ha pasado?... Ni a mi. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Saludos!

 **Bilbogirl:** No te preocupes por eso amiga. Recuersda lo que dijiste la otra vez "Que no deje review no significa que no lea la historia" Esa frase debería estar en un libro de frases celebres. Solo imagina "Bilbogirl-2015"… Ya dejando de lado las frases, no te molestes con Casey. Su estupidez no es adrede… o quizás si XD ¿Qué que hacían con el? Bueno, pues solo le advertían sobre lo peligroso que puede ser estar metiéndose en puertas misteriosas, ¡no te preocupes! *le pica el botoncito donde vuelve a su voz normal y Bilbo deja de ser un robot* ¡Besos desde México!

 **KuromeOConner:** Jeje, ¡gracias! ¡Me alegra que te hayas tomado tiempo para leer mi trabajito! Eres toda una pervertidilla, amiga mia, jeje. ¿Tambien los shipeas? ¡Son super tiernos juntos! Sayonara a ti también! Y año nuevo super atrasado :D

 **No olviden su fav, follow y review, que saben que siempre apreciare, tanto si es bueno como malo (pero si me meten un monton de insultos, ahí si pueden irse mucho a la…) Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
